Destined for you
by LOLbks
Summary: Eve is just a typical 16 year old, however her dad died a couple of years ago after a long battle of cancer and her mom has just dropped a bomb shell of moving from her family home in England to Paris moving in with her aunt Isabel and her grandparents. Eve has never felt so alone with her only best friends which is readin books, until she stumbles into the path of revenant...
1. Chapter 1 Freak out

_**Ok, I am new to writing stories and im only in secondary so please don't judge. As a note to all readers I do not own the revenants series by Amy plum all**_

"FRANCE!" I shirked at my mother in pure stubbornness I can't BELIEVE this is happening, I mean France it's what I consider a holiday not a place to live. "Eve don't be so stubborn, Paris will be a fres…." "Paris!" I gasped stepping back. No no no, this can't be happening if only if dad was still alive he would put a stop to this. "How can this be happening?" I whispered threw my clenched teeth chocking threw my own tears. Before my mother can reply I dashed up the stairs to the sanctuary of my bedroom slamming the door behind me as if im shutting the door on the world. I flung myself onto my bed curling around my blanket as my only source of protection. I began to cry to my heart's content; soaking my pillow through my tears, _if only she could know, __if__ only she would understand….. _

_**Im sorry I know it doesn't sound interesting and might seem like it doesn't have anything to with the reverent series but you will get it soon.**_

_**I will try and update ASAP if I get my hw and all that done.**_

_**Pretty please with a cherry on top review and follow.**_


	2. Chapter 2 BEGGING

**So here is the update! I'm SO sorry that the last update was short I will make it up to you all.**

I woke to a sudden knock at my door. "Honey, you have been stuck up there for hours at least let me come in to straighten things out." Said my mother calmly. It took me a few moments to reply but I finally gave in I got out of bed and before I reached for the door I inspected myself in the mirror _god I look __a __mess. _

"Eve?" my mom said as she peered behind me staring into my reflection. To say my mom is only 36 she does not look at day older than say that we are "two peas in a pod". I can see what they mean with that because I take after her with my heart shaped face, pale complexion, nose as well as mouth. However I take after my dad with my ash blond hair that is quite long considering that I used to have cut short as well as my hair high cheek bones I also take after my grandmother Wills with my dark set of deep green eyes "Like looking into a forest" my grandfather used to say.

I notice that my mother is noticing as well and I can see tears swelling up in her eyes she then blinked them away a moment later. Mom has been working herself to death since dad died even on her days off from working down in the hospital as a nurse; she would volunteer down at the retirement's homes it's like she wants to avoid any thing to with dads past. My dad died 4 years ago when I was only 12 after a long battle of cancer. Before he died he told me to "Never let go of thing you want most" I was rather puzzled when said this to me and still am now he chuckled when he saw my confusion and said "one day you will understand sweetie." I had to grow up a lot when he died mom just froze like she was gone to. My granny and granddad Berry came over to help so did my Auntie Isobel we grown close during that dark chapter in my life.

Gently grabbing my hands my mom led me onto my bed and said "Honey moving to France will be a fresh start for both of us" she said peering into my eyes. "Just think with this new job offer I got from the hospital you can spend more time with your Aunt Isobel and meet French boys…." I burst out in a bubble of laughter at what she just said French_ boys _I have never ever been in a relationship and she brings that up. My mom smirked at me knowing she is making an improvement from the earlier outburst. "And you will be seeing a lot of your grandparents who you rarely see." It's true I only see my grandparents every summer during the 6 weeks summer holiday I have off during school. I was always top of my class in French because of this and my Granddad is French which gives me extra points. "Huh" I replied the thoughts about moving are still turning in my head it's not the fact I will miss my friends because I don't have any true friends except from Lizzie but she will tell me to go for it and properly say "OMG at least I can go visit you without paying a rip off price for a crappy hotel" I smirked at the thought.

"I take that as a yes" said my mother eagerly. I looked at mother knowing she is pleading at me thought her eyes even though her smile doesn't give it away. Just thinking of it will be good for her. I remember my dad telling my mom to promise him that she will want hesitate to find love again and to live life and be happy. I know my dad said this because he loved her so much and wanted the best for both me and her. Even though they were both young parents at the age of 19 they loved each more each day, you could literally see it radiating from them both. It's a love that I wish to have. "Paris will sure beat this crappy weather." I declared to my mom. Grabbing my cheeks my mom mocked kissed them joking around on how they do there air kisses in France. "I start dinner!" Shouted my mother as she headed out my bedroom. France doesn't sound that bad, girls would kill to be in my position, thinking about it I grabbed one if my favourite paranormal romance books out my shelf and started to read. _France what's the worse that can happen?_

**PLEASE PLEASE**** PLEASE! Follow and review, I will try and update soooon thank you **


	3. Chapter 3 crawling under a rock

**Here's the update! I would like to thank ****WinterRavenscroft for reviewing and to other****s**** for following and fav! **

_**9 months later…**_

Living in France wasn't as bad as I thought. Seeing granddad and gran everyday was nice; even though they are always working! Granddad works down in the history museum, it's like his second home! I mean who would blame him he was a historian before his retirement; I wonder where I got my obsession in history! Granny owns her own business as a florist called _la douce __; _I sometimes go to the shop after school on Wednesday's and Thursdays to help out. That is where I also see my auntie Isobel who is the manger there; she is the exact replica as my 27 year old version of my mom; which is freaky but cool. We always guess why each person is buying a bouquet, like a bad boy asking for a huge bouquet of daisies, orchids, iris is for saying sorry for having a bad report card to his mother etc. Things are starting to improve with mom as well because she planning on taking us all on holiday this summer to Nice; however she is still working herself to death!

My room was still the same as I left it the last time I visited (because it was such a huge house it was three stories tall in rue de Babylonetey I had my own room when I visited ) me, gran and aunt Isobel worked all summer transforming my room into my very own safe haven. I painted one part of the wall turquoise with the rest white to match my French balcony doors that stare into the city. I have chocolate brown floorboards and a black rug. My grandmother also got blue curtains to match my walls and a book shelf with my prize and possessions books! I also got a wooden desk with my laptop where I spend long hours labouring homework. I peered into the two pictures beside my desk one of my howl family went we went to Disney land (when I was 7) and one of me and Lizzie posing next some place we went on a school trip and got lost "twiddle dumb and twiddle Dee" the teachers used to call us because it was like we done the same things as each other; if I fall she would fall type. I grabbed the picture and headed towards my bed, and remembered the last ever conversation we had in person….

"Eve, promise me you will text me, face time or whatever 24/7 every single day, no excuses not even when you if you broke your arms and have to type with your tongue promise?" I managed to stifle out a bubble of laughter, for the first-time in months I mean Lizzie acting so serious with _me? _

"_Okay_ I promises I will text you, face time or whatever 24/7 every single day, with no excuses, not even when I broke my arms and I have to type with my tongue? Satisfied Miss Jones?" I replied in a mocking voice. I could tell by Lizzie expression that she is trying to be the brave one by her humour, but her looks don't fool me, I know she is dyeing inside. "Hey look on the bright side; mom said you could visit next year." I tried to say gleefully.

Grinning Lizzie replied "Yh, and u can introduce me to some of your French friends predictably, _boys…_ no scratch that just introduce me to your single friends that are boys. You know my type Eve."

I playfully shoved Lizzie, _god I'm going to miss this girl _I thought….

Later after spending over and hour on the phone to Lizzie, with the constant moaning of how Mrs Smith is burying them with essays and how the weather has gone downhill. I went to have dinner downstairs with granddad and gran. Over our dinner of my grans very own recipe of shepherd's pie we chatted about all sorts of things like how winter is starting to kick in.

"How are you settling into your new school darling?" asked my grandmother as she was topping my cup up with water.

"Yh, it's great, I thought I will be completely behind on my work but we already covered it back in England." I said gulping down my water.

"Well thank goodness you didn't take after me with French, well look at you not a hint of an English accent, when you speak in your French tongue well you are part French! But you should have seen me when your grandfather introduced me to your great grandparents Eve, with my cockney accent, I think they didn't know what to make out of me." Said my grandmother who was looking over at my grandfather; who was in fact looking rather bemused.

"Ow, Eve I forgot to tell you that there is a new café about a three minute walk away from _la douc__e _I went down there with your aunt today and it was nice, it was also quiet. I thought it will be nice place to read your books because I know you are trying to find a place that is less crowded." Said my granddad, winking at me.

It's true I have been to dozens of café since moving to Paris and not found one to my liking! Its either one is full of old people; one is always crowed; rip off prices or just nasty coffee.

"Thanks granddad I will try out tomorrow after I go _librairie _after school."

"Okay Eve just don't be late back because you will worry me and your mother half to death if you stay out in this cold weather, especially with the early nights." Said my grandmother with her fragile, yet elegant face frowning at me. Which is typical, but with my mother isn't she rarely home to worry about me?

After school the next day I walked to the nearest _librairie _(which is about a ten minute walk away.) I wrapped my long black coat around me as headed towards my destination _jeesh it is cold _I looked up to the sky knowing full well it going to tip any minute, so I quickened my paste thinking about that hot drink I have been fantasying about all day, I know it's sad but hey its Friday.

As I quickly entered the welcoming warmth of the library I whizzed through and picked my books that will entertain me over the weekend I picked one book which is a chick flick, one historical (well I did say history was my thing) and my final choice is the sequel to one of my many paranormal book I have been reading about angles with my "boys I will kill to date" gosh I need to get out more.

After bowering the books I quickly shoved them into my bag and dashed out in the heavy rain that I was so willingly trying to avoid! As I was walking down the steps from the entrance whilst trying to pull my umbrella up I slipped as well as all my belongings and I was caught by very strong welcoming arms.

"Whoops careful there." Said this God like man, with his deep velvet like rich voice. Through the rain I could identify this god like man's features he had this vivid set of dark chocolate brown eyes that look friendly, because he was holding an umbrella his hair was therefore not dripping wet-(unlike mine )he had shaggy light brown hair which looked bad boy/ good boy at the same time. _Is that even possible? _ Judging by his looks he must be around 17 maybe 18? And judging by his looks he looks amused._ Kill me now; kill me now_ I thought as I sank to the floor quickly gathering my belongings that fell onto the wet floor. I then noticed that he was crouching down helping me as well, he then grabbed my library card "you have such a lovely name Eve" he purred. I just wanted to get out of here. My hair is dripping wet, I'm freezing cold, and my cheeks was getting hotter and hotter with embarrassment and I bet that god like boy is thinking that I'm just a stupid girl. Muttering my thanks I snatched my belongings and dashed out into the rain I thought I almost heard him whisper "don't go." **Thanks for reading and please fav/ follow and review! I will try and update soon bye! **** ow I labelled characters from die for me because they will be brought up at some point! hugs ****and kisses **


	4. Chapter 4 damsel in distress

I woke to the sudden sound of my alarm clock. A sat up slowly wiping the sweat off my fore head, thinking yesterday's episode was a weird; embarrassing nightmare. Then it hit me, I suddenly groaned whilst wiping the sleep away from my eyes. I slapped my alarm clock, cursing myself for forgetting to turn the damn thing off! I squinted at the clock, 7:00 on a SATURDAY!

Groaning I slipped my head against my soft, comfy pillow…

Ten minutes later and still I count fall back to sleep! Stupid alarm clock and stupid God like man. I thought to myself as I searched for my phone to check if there were any texts from Lizzie. Whilst I was on Skype last night I spilled the beans about my episode, and she burst out laughing until she literally fell of her chair then I started laughing until my ribs hurt.

I couldn't find my phone! I searched through all my draws and every single square centimetre in the house and still couldn't find it; and just my luck I left it off because I thought it would save "battery." As I was checking to see if anyone left it in the kitchen cupboard I heard my mother's voice.

"Hey sweetie" The shock of hearing my mother's voice caused me to bang my head on the cupboard door.

"OUCH" I yelped rubbing my head where I'm sure a bump will defiantly be tomorrow.

"Are you okay Eve? I felt that..." said my mother as she felt the place where the throbbing pain is, I yelped at her touch.

"Yep, I guess my phone is defiantly not in here."

She laughed which sounded sweet and concerned at the same time "Go and sit on the bar Stoll over there, and I will go and grab a bag of frozen peas, before you have a bruise the size my fist."

I noticed as she walking over to the freezer that she was in her casual clothes; she's finally got today off.

"Here you are sweetie; it will help with the swelling"

"Thanks" I gasped as the cold surface touched the side of my head

"Honey when did you lose your phone?" She said with a gentle smile.

"Well I just noticed today." I replied then it hit me…

I'm one hundred present positive that I had it after school and I'm sure, I had it in the _librairie… _I must have dropped it on the floor and now I properly have to tell my mom what has happened. I put my head in my hands, whilst my mother positioned the peas on my head.

"I'm sure we can both find your phone." She said rubbing my back.

I told my mom what happened cringing at the most embarrassing thing that has happened in all my life.

"I'm sure I can get you a new one" she said thoughtfully.

"Really?" I said surprised because I thought she would freak out or something.

"You know what; I promised you back in England that moving here, I will have some more free time with you."

"Yh…" I said trying to guess what she is thinking.

"Since we have moved to France not once have I neither taken you out nor spend any time with my only child. I tell you what…." She paused for a moment. "How about next week you and I have a girl's day out and we can get you a phone then… any one of your choice." My mother quickly added

It's true what she is saying and I can wait to spend time with her because I have missed her…

"Can't wait!" I relied eagerly and we spent the next hour chatting.

I entered to a sweet sensation of coffee, I opened the door to the café my granddad has been on about called _le parfum du ciel_. The bountiful smell of croissants that oozed up my nose over was whelming; my mouth stared to water. I observed my surroundings trying to find a spot among the crowds of people, until I spotted a table right next to a large window at the very back corner covering the too the wall near the entrance, which gave you the view of the busy streets of Paris.

I settled down on the wooden chair and lay my bag on the table. The chair gave a low squeak on the black and white tiled floor, as I pulled it out from the table; which nobody seemed to notice. I settled myself down and grabbed the attention of a middle aged waiter.

"_Oui Mademoiselle_?" said the waitress politely as she grabbed her notebook and pen.

"Can I have mocha please" I replied in French and grabbed the amount of money for the drink.

"_Merci_" said the waitress in a sweet smile then walked off.

After the waitress came back with my mocha I grabbed my loaned book from my white bag and dug into the chapter I left it at…

Half an hour later, my full attention was still onto reading, because I was on the "ow no she didn't part's" I can't put into words how much I hate love triangles or squares for a matter of fact.

As if pulling me out of my thought, I heard the bell chime to single a person has entered. Even though I have heard it a dozen times within the short time period, something was nagging at me to turn around… and I obeyed.

I saw him… He entered the café with such grace I couldn't resist but marvel at him. Across my table I saw other girls (around about my age) nudging each other, with a huge smirk growing on their face. A moment later I saw another cute boy with jet black hair and olive skin, but I was too far back to notice his eye colour.

Trying to preoccupied I covered self with the book, praying that he wouldn't notice me. From the corner of my eye I saw a tall figure wearing a navy trench coat, with messy sandy brown hair. Standing opposite me

I slowly put my book down; marking the page I left off. When I looked up I was met with a vivid pair of dark chestnut eyes. _Why did he have to be so breath taking?_

A heart beat later, he broke the silence.

"Hi Eve" his voice sent shivers down my spine; no one has never had this effect on me before.

"_Salut_" I replied trying hide my nerviness's

He gestured with a charming smile to the unoccupied chair next to me, I nodded.

Looking relived, h e took off his coat draping it around the chair before settling down, reviling his tight fitting long sleeved top. You could defiantly tell he was well toned beneath.

"Thanks" I said quietly

"For what?" he replied flashing an amusing grin.

"For yesterday, I probably would off broken my leg or something, if it wasn't for you."

"Anything for a damsel in distress" he chuckled; I couldn't help but laugh to.

"Well because you rescued a "damsel in distress" I should least know the name of my saviour?" I said in a weird accent I have never came across.

"Jules…. Jules Marchenoir"

**Yes, it is the one and only Jules! Sorry for not updating sooner my Wi-Fi stopped working Friday **** but I will** **try and update sooonnneeerrr. Please, please follow, review or fav! Even if you are one of those quiet readers pleas****e follow. Ow and **_**le parfum du ciel**_** means heavens sent it might be worded differently on Google translate but put heavens sent in it would be differently le parfum du ciel just thought I clarify that. Until next time mon ange (get it) byee **


	5. Chapter 5 lost and found

**Hey guys, ****I'm**** sorry for not updating any sooner. ****I have**** had a lot happen since I last updated regarding my health and school work ****. But the great news is that today I broke ****up**** for the summer, which means more updates! And boy I have tones of ideas ;) which a certain person knows a tiny bit of (you know who you are) I like to say thank you to the people reviewing and following my ****fanfic****, it means so much to me! Well enough of me rambling on here is the ****update**** for destined for you! (I DO NOT OWN THE REVERANT SERIES ALL CREDIT TO THE AWSOME AUTHOR AMY PLUM) **

"Nice to meet you Jules." I said stretching out my for a hand shake, which Jules eagerly accepted. His tanned rough hand covered my rather soft pale skinned one rather perfectly as we greeted.

"So Eve, I haven't seen you around here before, have you just moved here recently?" said Jules curiously.

"Ow yeah…I have just Paris a couple of months ago." nervously taking a sip out of my now cold mocha. I didn't want to tell Jules that I moved from the UK, because that would led to questions that I wasn't ready to answer, plus I didn't really know him that well yet. Yep I'm that type of timid girl who likes to live in her own bubble.

"I knew it! So my suspicions have been confirmed." He smirked

"How?" I asked puzzled.

"Well I thought you were properly a tourist when because I have never seen you around before, but then I thought why would a tourist be loaning books?"

"Well thought Sherlock." I replied; we then both burst out in laughter. We continued chatting for over half an hour. Jules told me about how he is passionate about art and how art is a hobby, and I replied how I sucked at art and despise it. _Wait ago Eve! _

"So you hate art?" said Jules, trying to be offended.

"It's not like I don't like it….more like put off. You should have seen my art projects when I was younger, I couldn't even draw a stick man without tracing it. The teachers always used to make us draw like the next piccgo?" I asked stammering over name.

Jules was trying so hard to hide his laughter spread across his howl face.

"Picasso Eve."

"Yh that guy and I just got bored; I even think the teacher gave up on me aswell." I tried to show justice of how I strongly hated the subject, but Jules still had that amused expression over his cute face.

"I seriously need to show you my studio sometime, and maybe change your opinion about how you underestimated art." _Good luck with that_ I thought

"A STUDIO?" I barely chocked out, God this guy must be seriously good.

"Yep." He whispered

"It's a deal."

"And here I was thinking it could have been a date." He replied pretending to be hurt.

"Gosh, you don't lack in self-confidence."

"Ouch you really know how to offend a man."

Before I could reply, the man from earlier (which is probably Jules friend) appeared behind Jules.

"Excuse me for disturbing your conversation…."

The man looked at me with recognition reflecting through his blue eyes and smirked.

"Ahh Vince, let me introduce you to Eve. Eve, Vince. Vince, Eve." Jules pointed to us as he spoke.

"Pleasure, Vincent, but Jules likes to call me Vince."

"Nice to meet you, Vincent" I said, thinking how has my lucked changed so suddenly.

Vincent bent over the table to shake my hand like he was in a rush.

"Jules there's a family emergency, which we must to attend to." Vincent said earnestly.

Jules stared hard at Vincent for a few moments as if he is trying desperately to listen to someone or something. It must be that they know each other body language? I didn't want Jules to feel guilty; even though we only just met so I decided to make my way home.

"Well…. I guess I should be leaving now." I pretended to be checking the time on my watch to make out I was in a rush.

We both got up from chairs at the same time, squeaking the tiled floors.

As I was packing my things ready to make my leave, I noticed Jules was digging out something from his pocket.

"I hope everything be alright." I said gently putting my handbag around my shoulder.

"It's properly nothing and it was great talking to you. At least let me escort you out." I could tell Jules was definitely in a rush so I didn't make any funny remarks about it. I just shook my head.

Looking relived, I and Jules started to make our way out of the café that I will soon return too.

Jules moved his mouth close to my ear so his voice could be heard over the cafes rush hour, as soon as he spoke his breath travelled down my neck creating goose bumps in its trail. Like I said today must be my lucky day "I'm sorry I had to leave so soon…"

"No its okay, it not your fault." I said understandingly reaching face towards his just as he did with me. I was so close I could smell the sweet cologne that travelled up my nose as I inhaled.

When we neared the door to exit the café, Jules opened the door, and made a gesture for me to exit first then held the door for as this elderly man. When I entered the busy streets of Paris I saw Vincent leaning on the wall. He quickly walked up to me and said farewell.

"Hopefully next time, we meet on better circumstances." He said smiling. Why did they seem calm in the situation they are in. if it was me I will be franticly running home, they must be some logical expansion.

"I hope so too, and everything with your family."

"Eve" I automatically turned my head to the mention of my name.

"I will text you later about our mini art lesson." I was about to tell Jules that he wouldn't be able to, until he reached out my phone and handed it over to me.

"Yh I found it on the floor after you fell and walked off."

Before I could say thank you he quickly hugged me which left this weird relaxing feeling that was running up and down my back.

Before I could think I realised _how __he could__ get hold off me_. I turned around to see that he was gone.

Later, after explain to my mom that I eventually found my phone, and only telling her what she needed to know (because it would be awkward explain everything.) I was sitting in my room finishing off my English essay that I needed to be handed in by Monday. As I was literally on the last sentence my phone ringtone went off singling that I had text.

I leaned over to grab my phone (which was lying on my bed) and realized the number wasn't on my contact list. I scrolled down to the text message which said

_Are you free at 4:00 Friday? _

_Jules _

How the heck did he get my number? Well I guess I can ask him this on Friday.

_It's a date. _

**Soooooo what did you think of this update (smirking) im literally try**_**ing not to rush into the romance **_**so it won't be cheesy, and I defo promise that I will update soooon because I have definitely got tonnes of ideas. Please follow/ fav or review my fanfic. It always makes me smile knowing that people are actually reading and enjoying the story, and remember this is my first fanfic. And if you don't have an account you should totally make one because if you follow my story you will he alerted via email once I update which will save you time from constantly going back to the page. Have a great weekend people. **


	6. Chapter 6 almost

**Here is the update! Hope you enjoy!**

_Really? _ Was soon the reply I got back from Jules. Grinning to myself I texted;

_Let's just see how well this goes…_ I took a deep breath before sending the text, im never like this around boys, and now suddenly a cute one wants a date with _me_? A few moments later I received a text saying _im always up for a challenge….. _ Gosh this guy is never going to give up?

After five minutes of chatting to Jules I sent him the address to pick me up and went back to finishing my essay.

…..

"That would be €5.00 please." I said. There's only one day to go before my date/hanging out with Jules and I am nervous and excited at the same time.

"You seem pretty hyped up today." Said my aunt Isabel, turning the open sign to _close_ as our last customer left.

"Mmm..." I said busying myself with watering the plans.

"Is it a boy I presume?" She said, standing directly opposite me. Hands on her hips, one eye brow raised and face set in a determined expression.

"Maybe…" I said hanging my green apron up.

"Tell, tell!" My aunt squealed propping herself on the small sofa in the staff room.

"Well…. He is kind, attractive..."

"Yh…" said my aunt hinting at me to go on.

I thought about Jules created a clear and vivid in my mind, with him doing that sexy half smirk.

"He has chestnut brown eyes that can see right through you, gorgeous smile that melts you right on the spot."

"Eve, you are describing him as if he is the next Channing Tatumn." Said Isobel

"Hotter and his name is Jules."

"Well, I would like to meet this Jules one day and to see if his suitable for my little Eveie." My aunt said squeezing my cheek.

Shuffling her hand away I said "Well I kind of got a date with him…..on Friday…" I said, pausing on each word.

"Tell, tell." My aunt was barely able to hide her excitement, when I filled her in with all the details.

"Wow, I need to try falling over a cute guy sometime." She said dreamily.

"You probably shouldn't, you would break your back with you getting old." I replied, hiding my smirk building on my tips.

"_Excusez-moi? _25 years of age isn't old actually." She jumped from the chair with a mocked mortified expression.

"I better start making preparations for the retirement home." I said jokingly

"Yh, Yh." She said shuffling to grab her coat and bag.

"Does your grandfather know about your date?" She said grabbing the car keys out of her bag.

"Yes and he said he will be on his best behaviour." I said gleefully. However I do slightly doubt him, because this is my first date, so I don't know the meaning of what gramps impression of boys with me added into the equation.

"Mmm …..Really? Has gran ever told you what happened when I first brought my first boyfriend home?" she said doubtfully

"No and what happened?"

"Let's just say the poor soul never went out with me again, because of the talk your grandfather gave him."

"He was really that bad huh?" I said getting nervous. The butterflies in my stomach were nothing compared to the feelings im having right now.

"It's such a shame that im going to miss the event, because I'll be stuck here." She said sadly; but she was really finding my reaction entertaining.

…..

Soothing my red cardigan, I peered into my reflection. _Jules will be here in fifteen minutes, _I thought to myself. I closely incepted myself, hoping there not the tiniest wrinkle on my clothes.

As soon as I finished school at 2.55 I sped walked and managed to reach my house at 3:15. I didn't really need to straighten my hair because I already done it before going to school. I wasn't much of a makeup person either, so I decided a little bit of eyeliner and natural eye shadow will do. My choice of clothing was all thanks to Liz. We both decided the night before; over Skype that I will be wearing a long sleeved black top, dark pair of blue skinny jeans and a read cardigan with my red converse. It's perfect because it look great for a date and it will be easy to remove any paint stains that will stick to my clothing (knowing me) because they are dark colours; hopefully. Grabbing my black coat and bag I was ready to go.

….

As I was descending down the stairs I heard the quick loud melody of our door bell. Pelting down the stairs I bet my grandfather to it. Who crocked an eyebrow as twisted the door handle. I knew who it was before I opened the door.

When the door swung open I was met with a pair of brown eyes, and with that cocky half smirk.

"Hello Eve." He purred

"Hey, Jules." I greeted

Coming forward towards me, Jules planted me a kiss on each cheek, his sweet familiar scent oozing up my nose, and he slowly pulled away.

"For you." He said pulling red rose out of his trench coat as if he is a magician.

"You shouldn't have." I said smiling bringing the rose to my nose, inhaling the sweet scent.

Before I could reply we heard my grandfather coughing.

"Ow, granddad Jules, Jules…" I turned to my granddad not sure on how Jules should address him.

"Call me Henry. I don't like nobody calling me sir, makes me feel old."

Chuckling Jules replied "I understand." Both men leaned over to shake each other's hands.

"Great, now down to the serious stuff. I expect Eve to be back here before 10:00 and not a second late. Also I don't want any funny business."

Before my grandfather could continue my grandmother's voice echoed through the hall ways.

"I hope you are not tormenting the poor lad henry." She said in English. _Crap._

"Well we got to go." I said to my granddad whilst speed walking, Jules walking by my side.

"Well, be back at 10:00." He shouted as closing the door.

Laughing me and Jules started walking.

"So where is this studio you have been talking about?" I asked.

"Well it's near the village saint-Paul. "He replied leading me to the metro station

"Ow Yh, my mom and d...dad took me there once as a child" I barley could chocked out the word "dad" because it brought back painful memories.

Turning to me Jules said "Are you okay?" His said, as his deep brown eyes gazing into mine, full of concern.

"Yes." I replied nudging him.

Laughing Jules hooked his arm through mine. As soon as I touched him, I felt the tense muscle released along with all my worries, like I was taking a type of drug

"Im always up for a challenge" he said murmured so only I can hear.

"Well I guess you have to impress me then." I replied teasingly.

Rising his eyebrow I tighten my grip abound his arm, beaming at him.

….

I and Jules sat side by side on the metro. His leg occasionally brushing mine. The loud chatter was almost impossible for either of us to speak. Opposite from where we are sitting a group of boys (about 18) where the ones making the most of the clatter. One boy stood at the most in the crowd, he had brown hair, tall, and quite good looking. He suddenly looked at me winking at me before blowing a kiss. I turned from him out of disgust and anger. I felt Jules arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders, turning to me he said "just ignore them, there nothing but jerks anyway. But has anyone told you that you look nice."

I felt my cheeks redden at the comment. When I peeped around the corner of my eyes the boy wasn't there anymore.

…

I and Jules walked down the streets with our arms hooked to each other.

"So tell me about yourself?" Jules asked.

"What would you like to know?" I asked looking to the ground.

"Anything, like are you part British, hobbies stuff like that." He said

Chuckling I replied "Ahh, so you noticed my grandmothers scoulding."

His laughter sounded like music to my ears.

"Well, my grandmother, parents and I are all English." I said

"Well, what do you think of my English." He said in ENGLISH.

I gazed at him in shock; it was like it was out of nowhere! Unlike most people I met where English was there second language, Jules spoke it so effortlessly he didn't stutter nor pause.

"Bravo." I responded "so we both have been concealing secrets." I said jokingly

With a little laugh Jules said "now that is true."

….

"So this is it." Jules motioned to old fashioned building that matches the theme of the village Saint Paul, the sight reminded me of book based in the 20's. Jules glanced at me worryingly, as if to see it has my seal of approval. It was breath taking. And that was only the inside.

Following Jules we made our way up the wooden stair case, our steps clanging against the wood. The scent of polish seeped up my nose.

Jules unlocked the door which made a slight creak. I was welcome with the scent of paint; I entered the room to observe my surroundings. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings of portraits and landscapes. In some corners there where statues of beautifully sculpted women that were almost nude. It felt like I have entered a howl different world.

"This" I gestured to the paintings and sculptures. "…Is fantastic."

"Why thank you" said Jules doing a mock bow.

"Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee…" he asked

"Coffee would be fine." I was hardly going to ask for some alcohol, even though in France we are allowed a glass during a meal, sometimes would have around would have two glasses at parties."

"Ow, so I have picked up a goodie two shoes?"

"Hey!" I said nudging him.

"Sorry, well im a well brought up gentleman to be honest." Jules said seriously

"Ow really?" I said raising an eyebrow. Stepping a foot further, so I am face to face with him.

"Im such a gentleman that I let ladies in first, I put my coat down over puddles and I saved a beautiful woman from falling, so she couldn't harm her pretty head." He grinned

I looked to the wooden floor, feeling my blood rush to my cheeks. I noticed he took one step further; he face was so close we were almost touching.

"Eve" he said sounding concerned.

Jules was slightly taller than me, but when I met his eyes, I looked down at his mouth. My heart was pounding; my breath was slightly increasing….

_Is he going to kiss me..?_

"Do you take sugar or milk with your coffee?"

**HAHA! Sooooooo it kinda awkward trying to type a first kiss worrying that your dad going to look what you are doing, so I decided on ending this chapter like that. Plus Im worried about rushing the **_**romance**_** but what do you guys think? And what do you guys think about the guy on the train ;) **

**So I really hope you have enjoyed it, please comment/follow and save! Ow I finally got if I should die for my birthday last week! Have a great week people**


End file.
